ultimate truth or dare
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: Title explains it all
1. Chapter 1

**Taya: hello, peeps! We have a treat for you! Ya'll may know me from my best friend PPgsaramazin's truth or dare show, but now I also have my own show. Anyway,were gonna play a game of truth** or** dare with my contestants! Lets meet them! **

" Brick jojo, the typical carefree bully with long red hair and a hat to match! Boomer jojo, his brother, the blue eyed, blond haired cutie who's not like his bros. Butch jojo, (all ladies in audience go wild to see him)the hottest bad boy around!" I get my pen and paper and get his autograph.

"And now, the ppgs!" I say and everyone cheers. " We all know them! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup,Bunny,and Bliss!"

"I need cohosts too, so if you're intrested, please reveiw your name, and your signiture color, but it can't be the same as our contestants. I'm aqua blue. Also, please reveiw dares and truths! I will except you're naughty dares too! Oh, there's only two openings for co hosts!"

**Taya: I hope you enjoy my show! **


	2. Note

**hey my peoples! Its me, taya, reminding you all the deadline for entering is TOMMORROW, because I'm a very impatient person and I want to get on with the show! I appreciate the people who already auditioned to be a co host! But remember, I'm only excepting two co hosts. Tommorrow, I will send PMs to the winners! If you're a guest, I'll just announce it! Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Soooooo, we have the results for who won my costar rolls. But those who didn't win, I can make up a part for you:) like, for instance, I need a camera person. I'd have to figure out the other staff. Anyway, on with the show!**

I walk in wearing my aqua-blue shirt with black jeggings and everyone cheers. The contestants are already here. "ay, toots!" butch calls out to me," when will we start playing!"

I smile and say, "well , the show will start as soon as I introduce my co-star winners! " I go to the royal purple curtain and I get out my list." Well, isn't this intresting! My two new cohosts are...the rainbow twins?!" I say, looking at the paper, confused. Then remedyia and disturbia come out excitedly. "well, isn't this something? You guys signed up to be a cohost?"

"uh...we were kinda talked into being in this show at the last minute..." Remedyia said honestly.

I nod my head, then I say,"ok then, we have two new players in the game! Say hello to...Vivien and Ashley!" I say and they walk out wearing the same thing I am, except Ashley's is yellow, and vivien's is emerald green. I stare at them in disbelief. "why are you guys wearing cohost outfits?! Where are your superhero or villan outfits?! What is going on here?!" I say, about to tear my hair out.

My assistant(which is available to be auditioned for,) Whispers in my ear.

"ohhh! It seems that I made an honest mistake. The rainbow twins are in the show, and Vivien and Ashley are my cohosts!" I shake thier hands. Ashley holds up a box. "I brought the decorations!" I look at her confused. "why do we need decor for this truth or dare show?"

"Because, if you wanna attract more viewers, its best to make them think its a party! I brought pin the tail on the donkey!"

Buttercup snickers and says, "you didn't need a donkey, all you needed to do was pin the tail on Butch!"

"shut it, Butterslut!" Butch says."Both of you need to cut it out!" Bunny tells them.

"so, Vivien, are you excited about the show?" I ask her, and when I look at her, her outfit is now amethyst indigo. "did you...change outfits or something?" I ask her.

"no, whenever the camera faces me, my outfit turns a different color." Vivien says.

I shrug and say,"okay, lets get started with the truths!" I come to the contestants. "okay, Ashley, read your truths!"

"okay,Brick, whose your crush?" Ashley asks him.

Brick ponders on this. "umm, I...like..."

"well, that's all the time we have for today! Will brick ever answer the question? I want our viewers to vote on who brick should choose. Blossom, Bubbles, BC,Bunny,Bliss,or Remedyia, or Disturbia!"

"until next time..." says Vivien, now wearing saphire blue, says.

"on ultimate truth or dare!" Ashley yells, and we wave as the camera darkens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, its me reminding you guys im willing to take your truths and dares against me and my costars, just to spice things up. **

Me and Ashley drag Vivien back to the stage after we fixed her outfit so it was only saphire blue because it annoyed the hell out of our viewers. "so...Brick? Have you decided? "

"Um...Ok I like Blossom! There I said it!" he said blushing redder than when we asked him the question.

"Aww, Brick likes bossy Blossy!" Butch snickered.

"So? you like Blissy the sissy!" Brick argued as me, Vivien, and Ashley roll our eyes.

Bliss stands up, pointing at Brick. "You leave me out of this! I have absolutely have nothing to do about your...dating dispute."

"Anyway, Vivien, please read one of your dares.

"Sure thing Taya! Butch...kiss Bliss!" She says.

"with pleasha..."Butch says walking to a blushing Bliss and grabbs her into a full blown makeout.

Buttercup crosses her arms. "This is a waste of time..."

Vivien smirks. " someone jealous?"

"No, I'm not!" Buttercup said.

"good, cause I'm not stopping!" Bliss said.

"Speaking of not stopping, sing We Cant stop by Miley Cyrus Bliss!" I say to her.

"sure!" Bliss said

_It's our party we can do what we wantIt's our party we can say what we wantIt's our party we can love who we wantWe can kiss who we wantWe can live how we want (2x)_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhereHands in the air like we don't careCause we came to have so much fun nowGot somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go homeCan I get a hell noCause we gonna go all nightTill we see the sunlight alright_

_So la da di da diwe like to partyDancing with MileyDoing whatever we wantThis is our houseThis is our rulesAnd we can't stopAnd we won't stopCan't you see it's we who own the nightCan't you see it we who bout' that lifeAnd we can't stopAnd we won't stopWe run things, Things don't run weDon't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we wantIt's our party we can say what we wantIt's our party we can love who we wantWe can kiss who we wantWe can live how we want_

_To my homegirls here with the big buttsShaking it like we at a strip clubRemember only God can judge usForget the haters cause somebody loves yaAnd everyone in line in the bathroom[ From: . ]Trying to get a line in the bathroomWe all so turnt up hereGetting turnt up yea yea_

_So la da da diwe like to partyDancing with MileyDoing whatever we wantThis is our houseThis is our rulesAnd we can't stopAnd we won't stopCan't you see it's we who own the nightCan't you see it we who bout' that lifeAnd we can't stopAnd we won't stopWe run thingsThings don't run weDon't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we wantIt's our party we can say what we wantIt's our party we can love who we wantWe can kiss who we wantWe can live how we want_

_It's our party we can do what we want toIt's our house we can love who we want toIt's our song we can sing if we want toIt's my mouth I can say what I want toYea, Yea, Yeah_

_And we can't stopAnd we won't stopCan't you see it's we who own the nightCan't you see it we who bout' that lifeAnd we can't stopAnd we won't stopWe run thingsThings don't run weDon't take nothing from nobodyYea, Yea, Yea_

" we'll see you next time!" We all scream as the camera goes black.


End file.
